


Начеку / Stakeout

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один разговор и одна ночь в засаде</p><p>Оригинальный текст авторства jitterfly доступен здесь: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7775053/1/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начеку / Stakeout

Молчание никогда не тяготило Джозефа Чандлера. Если пауза в разговоре затягивалась, у него не возникало чувства неловкости или потребности заполнить ее светской болтовней. Другое дело — Рэй Майлз.  
— Это просто смешно, — презрительно фыркнул сержант. Суббота… точнее, уже воскресенье, пол-первого ночи, а босс потащил его разглядывать улицу! Потому что все, чем они сейчас занимались — просто глядели на улицу!  
— Ничего тут не произойдет. Эта женщина — обычная истеричка, она и сама не знала, о чем говорит. Нет никакого убийцы, который ждет момента, чтобы напасть. Нет никакого убийцы, который живет в соседнем доме. Максимум, что мы сможем сегодня высмотреть — это лисицу. Да и то, если повезет.  
Чандлер смотрел в окно машины на темную пустынную улицу и старался игнорировать непрерывное ворчание Майлза. Но через пятнадцать минут непрерывных жалоб его терпение иссякло. Он оторвал взгляд от вывески, едва заметной в темноте, и повернулся к исходящему занудством напарнику.  
— Послушайте, Майлз. В отдел поступила серьезная жалоба. Мы здесь именно потому, что в одиннадцать утра эта женщина была в истерике. Даже если ничего не случится, мы сможем сказать, что выполнили свой долг, и избежим будущих вызовов. Давайте постараемся довести дело до конца, тем более, что осталось всего пара часов.  
— Чертовы дармоеды. Думают, что мы обязаны бежать к ним сломя голову, стоит им пальцем поманить.  
— Вообще-то, в некотором роде мы обязаны. Это наша работа. — Возможно, нотка сарказма в его голосе была слишком заметной, но бесконечное ворчание Майлза слишком утомило Джо, чтобы обращать внимание еще и на интонации.  
— Это не входит в наши обязанности. Для этого есть патрульные. С какой стати нам работать за них?  
— Потому что это наше дело, и мы должны довести его до конца. Мы детективы, и занимаемся работой для детективов.  
— Мы занимаемся подсчетом чертовых лисиц! Даже если что-то и произойдет, мы все равно ничего не увидим. И все это пустая трата времени, вот что я вам скажу!  
Чандлер уронил голову на руки и помассировал ноющие виски. Сегодня его рабочий день начался в семь утра, а нескончаемый поток дел не оставил ни минутки свободного времени, чтобы перекусить. Он чувствовал, как растет усталость, как тяжелеют веки с каждой фразой сержанта.  
— Майлз, прошу вас. Это был долгий день, не будем растягивать его еще сильнее. Я знаю, что вы не хотите тут сидеть. Вы думаете, я хочу? Но мы здесь, поэтому не стоит ухудшать и без того невыносимую ситуацию.  
Майлз замолчал. Он не часто слышал, чтобы инспектор говорил так резко — по крайней мере, с ним. Непонятно было, гордиться этим или возмущаться, но общий посыл он уловил.  
Часы на приборной доске отсчитали еще пять минут, и Майлз почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется от скуки. Он открыл было рот, но взглянул на своего босса — голова упала на руку, вид измученный донельзя — и потянулся к радиоприемнику. 

«...play the cards with spades to start.  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I got  
Oh, oh…..» *

Чандлер поморщился — женский голос взрезал дремоту как ножом. Песня была незнакома, но в его машине такому определенно было не место. Он вдавил кнопку «Выкл» с такой силой, что палец отозвался резкой болью, медленно расслабился и вновь окунулся в благословенную тишину, вернувшись к обратному отсчету до того момента, когда он, наконец, окажется дома, в своей тихой, чистой квартире.  
Не будь песня столь отвратительной, Майлз бы запротестовал, но в данном случае инспектор просто позволил ему сохранить лицо — иначе пришлось бы выключить радио самому.  
Время продолжало идти, секунды сливались в минуты, а минуты тянулись часами. Царила оглушительная тишина, и Майлз слышал, как тикают часы на руке Чандлера.  
Скука продолжала сводить сержанта с ума, и мысли предсказуемо вернулись к напарнику по дежурству. Босс сидел, не двигаясь: рука опирается на дверь, голова — на руку, дыхание медленное и глубокое. Похоже, вот-вот заснет.  
Майлз представил, как вернется домой и заберется в постель, стараясь не потревожить Джуди. Положит тяжелую голову на мягкую подушку. Согреется под теплым пуховым одеялом. Рисуя в своем воображении эту картину, он снова взглянул на Чандлера и подумал: интересно, что сейчас творится в его голове? Инспектор вернется домой, где его никто не ждет, заберется в пустую постель, не боясь потревожить чей-то сон, а утром проснется в одиночестве. Майлз почти почувствовал жалость, но тут ему пришла в голову другая мысль: а может быть, в представлении Чандлера это и есть — счастье?  
Сержанту было странно вообразить, что кто-то может быть счастлив в одиночестве, когда не с кем выпить чаю или посмеяться над шуткой. Майлз производил впечатление жесткого и резкого человека — разве не таким должен быть детектив? Но в глубине души он не представлял себе жизни без жены и детей. Босс был для него загадкой. Чем больше он старался разобраться в Чандлере, тем меньше его понимал. Чандлер-головоломка. Они работали вместе уже два года, но инспектор по-прежнему оставался для команды закрытой книгой.  
Кого-то радовала замкнутость и отдаленность босса, кого-то напрягала. Кое-кто даже считал, что это очень мило. Майлза же такое положение дел выводило из себя.  
— Босс, а вам никогда не бывает одиноко в вашей огромной квартире? — Грубо, но сразу к делу. В этом был весь Рэй.  
Внезапный вопрос выдернул Чандлера из транса. Стараясь шевелиться как можно меньше, он медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на сержанта.  
— Нет.  
Если бы Майлз смотрел в окно или на экран телефона, он бы поверил — настолько искренне прозвучал ответ. Но в глазах своего инспектора он увидел что-то скрытое, недосказанное. Там, за голубой радужкой, за стеной усталости, виднелась печаль, смягчившая резкость ответа.  
И только эта едва заметная печаль подтолкнула сержанта продолжить.  
— Ну же, сэр. У нас тут вся ночь впереди, в прямом смысле слова. Когда и говорить, если не сейчас?  
— Кто сказал, что я вообще хочу говорить?  
— Никто. Но я не верю, что вам так уж хорошо в одиночестве, как вы уверяете. Мы никогда не видели вас с… партнером, — Майлз осторожно подбирал выражения. — Приходится предположить, что как минимум два года у вас никого не было. Вы никогда не задумывались о том, чтобы найти себе кого-то?  
Чандлер снова отвернулся к окну. Он и сам не знал ответа на этот вопрос — а как объяснить то, в чем сам сомневаешься? Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался найти нужные слова.  
— Все не так просто.  
— Я уже где-то это слышал. Вы имеете в виду, что у вас кто-то есть?  
— Нет, я… Я имею в виду ситуацию. Она непростая.  
Майлз не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, ответ инспектора запутал его еще больше, и он сомневался, стоит ли продолжать, но с другой… Чандлер никогда и ни с кем не говорил о своей личной жизни. Может быть, это шанс проникнуть за барьеры, которыми отгородился босс. Майлз принял решение: если не для себя, то для прочих ребят из команды он должен постараться немного лучше понять человека, который руководил их работой. Когда еще представится такая возможность?  
— Ладно. Что вы имеете в виду под «непростой»?  
— Если бы я мог упростить ее настолько, чтобы вам объяснить, она не была бы непростой, не так ли?  
Майлз достаточно хорошо знал инспектора, и ему была знакома болезненная чувствительность Джо в стрессовых ситуациях. Он попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
— Ладно, а сколько партнеров у вас было с тех пор, как вы стали инспектором?  
Чандлер вновь взглянул на сержанта, пораженный прямотой вопроса.  
— А вы определенно знаете, как начать разговор.  
— Должен же кто-то это сделать. И готов спорить, что этим кем-то окажетесь не вы.  
— Не понимаю, зачем вообще об этом говорить?  
— Я не собираюсь сидеть тут и молчать еще целый час, и, если я могу чем-то вам помочь, то почему бы вам об этом не сказать? Я же все равно буду вас изводить! — Майлз усмехнулся.  
Чандлер был благодарен сержанту за его дружеский тон. Как все изменилось по сравнению с тем временем, когда он только пришел в команду. Тогда Майлз его терпеть не мог, но сейчас… сейчас, пожалуй, они были друзьями. Придется ответить.  
— Не знаю.  
— Чушь.  
Ну да, это был не самый откровенный ответ. Но Джо не очень-то хотелось говорить правду: ноль целых, ноль десятых.  
— Какая разница?  
Они сидели лицом друг к другу, забыв про тени за стеклом.  
— Я вижу, что вы сидите в этом вашем тесном офисе с утра до ночи. Я знаю, что такая работа может сделать с человеком. Быть детективом — это вам не ромашки на лужайке рвать. Это постоянный стресс, и если вы не можете провести грань между работой и личной жизнью, то неудивительно, что у вас не получается расслабиться и найти кого-то.  
Чандлер потер глаза. Несмотря на разговор, он чувствовал, как все сильнее давит усталость. Вообще-то Майлз говорил дельные вещи. Ну… если бы его догадка была верна целиком. Но она была верна лишь наполовину.  
— Дело не… — Чандлер вздохнул. — Дело не в работе. То есть, не только в работе.  
Майлз пожалел о своем вопросе. Он, конечно, хотел, чтобы босс говорил открыто, но надеялся, что возникшее у него предположение не оправдается.  
— Вы имеете в виду… психологические проблемы? — он постарался сформулировать вопрос как можно аккуратнее.  
— Что? Нет!  
Майлз почувствовал легкое облегчение.  
— Дело не в этом.  
Теперь Майлз совсем запутался. В машине было тихо: оба обдумывали разговор.  
— Тогда в чем? — спросил Майлз так осторожно, как только мог.  
Джо потер руки. Они вышли на новый уровень откровенности, и он чувствовал себя неуютно. Ему вообще не были по душе разговоры, а уж такой — и подавно. Но Майлз уже кое-что знал о нем, и это позволит закончить их беседу побыстрее. По крайней мере, Чандлер на это надеялся.  
Он попытался решить, что сказать дальше и как раскрыть ровно столько, чтобы Майлз оставил его в покое.  
— Видите вон ту вывеску?  
Майлз перегнулся через Чандлера, который так и не расстегнул ремень безопасности, и прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть темное пятно снаружи.  
— Едва-едва.  
— Замечаете, что с ней не так?  
Майлз взглянул Чандлеру в лицо, пытаясь понять, что не так с ним, но увидел сосредоточенный взгляд инспектора и вернулся к изучению вывески.  
— Не вижу. Это просто вывеска.  
Чандлер снова потер глаза, думая о том, что собирался сказать. Одно утешение, что на самом деле Майлз это уже знал.  
— Буква «Т» кривая, — теперь он, не отрываясь, смотрел за окно, чтобы случайно не встретиться глазами с сержантом.  
— Что? Как вы вообще это разглядели в такой темноте?  
— Я вижу такие вещи, потому что я их ищу, — он искоса взглянул на растерянное лицо Майлза.  
— Вы ищете кривые буквы «Т»?  
Чандлер вздохнул. Он так и знал, что это была плохая мысль.  
— Да. А еще кривые «М» и «К». Я не ищу их изо всех сил, но замечаю каждую. Я всегда ищу недостатки. Не потому, что мне этого хочется, а потому, что я не могу остановиться. Я смотрю на эту букву «Т» последние два часа. Все, о чем я могу думать, — как мне хочется выйти и поправить ее. Черт, да я до сих пор не сделал этого только потому, что мы тут вроде как сидим в засаде!  
Майлз по-прежнему не отводил от него взгляда, сомневаясь, верно ли он понял.  
— Суть в том, что если я не могу забыть о криво написанной букве на вывеске, то как мне не замечать изъянов в собственном доме? Вы меня знаете, Майлз. Одна мысль о том, что кто-то будет жить в моей квартире, передвигать все с места на место, пользоваться моими вещами… — Чандлер опустил голову. От одной мысли ему стало нехорошо. — Как-то я попробовал… отношения. Две недели возвращался домой, в квартиру, которая уже не была моей. Я жил, как в аду. Конечно, все начало разваливаться, и через три недели с отношениями было покончено. Второго раза я не выдержу.  
Он снова посмотрел Майлзу в глаза, и Майлз понял.  
Он не мог исправить ситуацию. Не мог помочь Чандлеру. Но он мог попытаться. Сержант снова заговорил, и теперь его голос звучал мягче.  
— Это значит, что вы еще не встретили вашего человека. Вы правы, я действительно вас знаю. Я знаю, что вы очень аккуратны. И знаю, как вам тяжело. Но знаю и то, что вы не можете провести остаток жизни в одиночестве. Вам просто нужно найти того человека, рядом с которым все остальное будет не столь важно. И как только вы его встретите, готов поспорить, что совместная жизнь уже не будет вас так пугать. Кто знает… Может быть, вы даже будете счастливы.  
Они умолкли. Снова стало тихо. Чандлер знал, что все не так просто, как представлялось Майлзу. И все же, может быть… может быть, это возможно. Но не успел он закончить эту мысль, как сержант вернулся к своему привычному репертуару.  
— Ну а теперь, может, все-таки подбросите меня домой? Я замерз как собака! 

* — Lady Gaga “Pokerface”


End file.
